


Just Between Us

by Herestheking



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herestheking/pseuds/Herestheking





	1. Chapter 1

Just Between Us

Ch. 1 Cards

"Ethan, Sweetie, we're gonna be going now!", called Ethan's mom from the garage. His parents and sister were going to visit his grandparents for a weeks and he was supposed to stay home and watch the house.

" K' ,Mom!", he called from the couch, "Rory will be here any minute!" Rory was going to come and stay with him while his parents were gone, he had asked Benny, but he was grounded for one thing or another.

"Okay, see you in a few days, love you!" Ethan heard the garage door rumbling closed, then watched through the window as the car pulled away.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Door's open.", called Ethan.

"Dude, you gotta invite me in!", came Rory's muffled reply.

"Oh yeah, come in!" A blonde blur whooshed through the door and across the room, throwing itself onto the couch next to Ethan.

"Dude, you ready for some Deadly Mayhem 3?", asked Rory.

"No, way!", exclaimed Ethan, "How did you get this? IT's not even out yet!"

"You just have to know who to bite…"

"And now I wish I didn't know."

The two of them spent the next several hours beating the game on every difficulty, collecting trophies, and just nerding it up. Occasional breaks were taken for snacks, and to allow time to go to the bathroom.

"Whoa!" , yelled Ethan when he finally looked at the clock, " Dude, it's three a.m.!"

"So?"

"Well, some of us need sleep, you know, the ones who aren't ndead…"

"Fine, fine, we'll have it your way."

The boys went upstairs and set up an inflatable mattress for Rory, brushed their teeth, and got into their pajamas. Then they just laid there.

"I can't sleep", said Ethan," I had too much soda and sugar, I'm regretting all those skittles now."

"Well, I don't sleep,", countered Rory.

"We could play the game some more,", then the lights went out.

"Now what?"

"We could play cards, like poker?"

"Archaic, but poker's no fun unless you play for something…"

"Well I'm not playing for money."

"We could play strip poker…we're both dudes, it's all good."

What Ethan didn't know was that Rory had… other…motives to play cards. He was really hoping to see a little more of Ethan than most people got to. Rory had a Huge crush on the little nerd.

"I don't know that's a little weird."

"C'mon, theres nothing else to do." Rory crossed his fingers behind his back. "C'mon, please say yes, please say yes…"

"I guess…"

Right off, Ethan was terrible, he was down to his underwear while Rory was still fully clothed, but managed to hold on until Rory was there too.

"Well, well, space boxers?", said Rory. He couldn't help but look at Ethan's body, he was skinny, but he was ADORABLE! He had only known for sure that he was gay for a little while now, after he had kissed Erica during the blood drive, she was the only one who knew.

Rory gaped right at Ethan's crotch, Rory could make out Ethan's dick lying against his right thigh. Rory couldn't wait…

"Dude," said Ethan, "Are you staring at me?"

"What!? No, just checking out your stupid boxers!" Ethan seemed to buy it.

"Hey, at least I'm not in tightey whities! What are we, three?" Rory was wearing a pair of almost skin-tight briefs. "Get some boxers, or boxer-briefs, or at least choose a color other than white!"

"Whatever, I'm totally gonna win this hand!" And then they tied.

"You wanna go at the same time?", ased Ethan.

"Sure, I guess"

"One."

"Two."

"Three,", they said in unison, pulling down their underwear. Rory couldn't help but stare. Puberty had been NICE to Ethan, his cock laid at least six inches soft, and he had a forest of hair down there, leading up a cute little happy trail, Rory didn't care for shaved guys.

"Nice, man! No homo…:, he said, blushing.

"Um, you too?" But it was true, along with better looks, vampirism had given Rory a distinct advantage… below, his limp dick was at least seven inches, but he was afraid he wouldn't stay limp long in this situation.

"Um, dude", said Ethan, "This is gonna sound weird, but being naked like this makes me kinda horny, that's not weird right, I mean, yeah…" , he trailed off.

"No, no, no, um me too… you wanna jerk off?"

Ethan sighed in relief, smiled, and nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"No, you wanna, get started…?"

Ethan just nodded. He wrapped his cock and started stroking it tentatively, Rory did the same. But, while Ethan stared at the wall, Rory stole a few discreet glances at Ethan.

Ethan laid back, his cock now fully hard, at least eight and a half, Rory's was a little over ten. Ethan closed his eyes and began pumping faster, muttering under his breath, Rory caught the words "Sarah" and "OH, fuck yeah", or "Oh, baby, blow me". While Ethan had his eyes closed, Rory was free to gape all he wanted, moaning and biting his lip. He sat there, crossed legged, stark naked, beating off eractically, while staring at his best friend in the world."This would make really hot porn", thought Rory.

Ethan finally let out a loud cry of pure pleasure, his hand jerking his cock faster than ever, his cock jerking and spewing seed all over his torso, some even landing on his face. That sent Rory over the edge, he yelled out, washed over with pure joy, his load blew all over his hands, legs, torso, face, all of him, some even landed on Ethan, two feet away from him.

"Ew, dude!" called Ethan, laughing. "Okay, that was pretty fun, and that was one of my best orgasms, EVER! How about you?"

"You have no idea… C'mon, lets wash up."

"Rory, this stays between us, right?"

"Oh yeah, of course." "Maybe, with luck, there'll be a little more, "just between us"."

End Of Chapter 1 Let Me Know What You Thought, Give me Ideas For Chapter Two!


	2. This Is Us

“Ethan!!! We’re going out to the rodeo, Jade’s over at her friend’s tonight so it’s just you. Love you”

Ethan sits on his bed looking at the ceiling waiting for his Video Game, Dungeons and Dragons to load.

Ethan heard a knock at his window seeing Rory with pizza in one hand and ice cream in another.

*Ethan walks over to the window*

Hey Rory, what u doing here

“Nothing just has nothing to do wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?”

“Sure sounds fun, what do you want to do, I just got dungeons and dragons”

“Really Ethan I’ve wanted to play that game all week the graphics are amazing” Rory screamed

*Ethan looks at the computer, 2 hours left on the download*

“It’s going to be installed until 2 more hours” Ethan says 

“what do you wanna do while we wait” Rory responds

Ethan: I dont know, what do you want to do

Rory: We could play strip poker again

Ethan: Benny borrowed my deck of cards for some spell nonsense 

Rory: Ok, how about truth or dare

Ethan: Sure,  
But nothing crazy I don’t want to explain to my parents why the house is burnt down

Rory: Ok, so Truth or Dare?

Ethan: (not wanting to seem like a coward) Dare

Rory: I dare you to go into Jane’s closet and take out a skirt and come back in wearing nothing but that

Ethan: can I keep my Underwear on?

Rory: No

*Rory’s sits on the floor, waiting for Ethan to return*

Ethan walks into the room wearing a very tight skimpy red skirt with his dick laying to one side as to not have to exposed.

*Rory starts laughing hysterically*

Ethan: Happy, I’m going to change I’ll be back

*Ethan comes back wearing his previous clothes, sweatpants and t-shirt*

Ethan: Truth or Dare?

Rory: Dare

Ethan: Go in my drawer and stuff a pair of my underwear in your mouth for 1 minute 

*Rory crawls over to the night stand, Ethan can’t help but stare at his ass as it sways side to side. Grabbing the underwear Rory places then in his mouth seductively making sure to lick a strip over the fly* 

*Minutes up, and Rory takes the underwear out of his mouth throwing them on Ethan’s bed*

Rory: Truth or dare?

Ethan: Truth

Rory: How big is your dick?

Ethan: What?

Rory: How big is your cock? Your penis?

Ethan: I dont know it’s gotten bigger and I haven’t measured it in a while, too busy fighting off werewolves and murderous trees 

*Rory speeds to the kitchen grabbing a tape measurer from the drawer*

Rory: Pull down the sweats were measuring you

Ethan: What? No!

Rory: I’ve already seen it

*Ethan “reluctantly” pulls down his pants revealing his soft dick covered in a bush of pubes*

Rory takes the tape measurer pressing it against Ethan’s soft penis

Rory: Ethan, 6 inches soft, your pretty big

Ethan: Thanks man I guess

Rory: Ok get hard

Ethan: Ummm yeah sure just give me a few

*Ethan places his hand on his cock stroking it up and down while his other hands goes lower and rubs under the balls* 

Ethan: Ok I’m hard

*Rory places the tape measurer by Ethan’s dick*

Rory: Ok, lets see. It’s looks to be about 9 inches hard. Who would’ve thought Ethan Morgan was hung

*Ethan blushes* Grabbing his sweats and placing them over his crotch when he sits down

Ethan: Truth or Dare?

Rory: Truth

Ethan: How big are you?

Rory: 7 soft and about 12 hard!

Ethan: chokes. 12! 12 inches?! A foot?!

Rory: Uhhh, yeah. Before I was a vampire it was like 5 soft and 7 1/2 hard but after being a vampire it enhances everything so...

Ethan: Cool...

Rory: Truth or Dare?

Ethan: Dare

Rory: Take your sweatpants off from covering your crotch and your shirt and crawl towards the bathroom.

*Ethan takes his sweats that rest over his dick, and place them on the floor next to him, revealing a very hard leaking dick, next his shirts before he gets on all fours*

Ethan: Like this?

Rory: Yes

Ethan crawls forward towards his bedroom door hips swaying side to side butt cheeks moving in the process. 

*Rory watches as his crush has his ass on full exposure, just begging to be fucked*

*Ethan once in the bathroom screams Rory I’m here now what*

Rory gets up and walks to the bathroom. 

Rory: Now we continue the game here

Ethan: But I’m naked and uhhh hard

Rory: Dude I saw it all the other night, it’s just a game

Ethan: Truth or dare?

Rory: Truth

Ethan: Are you hard right now?

Rory: Semi-hard

Rory: Truth or dare?

Ethan: Truth

Rory: Are you enjoying being naked in front of me

Ethan: Ummm... I just enjoy being naked in general so yeah.

Ethan: Truth or dare?

Rory: Dare

Ethan: Strip naked

Rory strips revealing his slowly forming abs and his semi erect cock standing at 9 inches

Rory: Truth or dare?

Ethan: Dare

Rory: Kiss me

Ethan: What, no!

Rory: We both know you want to, it ok go ahead

*Ethan leans forward hesitantly, before pushing his face into Rory’s and giving him a small peck on the lips*

Ethan: Ok truth or dare?

Rory: Wait I want to show you something before we continue

Ethan: Ok what?

*Rory stands up motioning for Ethan do the same, walking into the shower stall and closing the curtain behind them*

Rory: Lay down in the tub

Ethan follows laying down dick slowly softening but still hard Rory, gets on his knees and leans forward Rory places a kiss right on Ethan’s lips, stronger than before, sliding his tongue in and out. Rory kisses down Ethan’s neck before reaching his Adam’s apple and biting it, little blood trickling out Rory: You ever get a blowjob? Ethan: No Rory: Handjob? Ethan: No Rory presses down and begins to stroke Ethan’s very hard dick. Rory leans down to take Ethan’s 9 inch cock into his mouth, but before he can Ethan cums shooting his load all over Rory’s face. Ethan: I’m so sorry Rory: it’s ok just blow me....

Should I continue? If so.. comment any ideas!


End file.
